


Valentine's Hopes

by lod



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Chocolate, Confessions, Family, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/pseuds/lod
Summary: Valentine's Day goes better than expected for Yu and Yosuke, thanks to some helpful meddling from their siblings...(This was previously posted in my Souyowrimo Prompts fic, but I don't like having a bunch of stuff mixed together so I'm reposting by story. The prompts were "a holiday," "after school," and "confession.")





	1. Chapter 1

The kitchen counter was covered in ingredients, with three different kinds of chocolates, colorings, powders, cream and spices taking up all the available space. Yu was chopping up milk chocolate while the water baths heated up on the stove. Next to him, Nanako was weighing out white chocolate into a bowl, glaring at the bowl like it was the one at fault for the current situation.

“Here you go,” she said as she handed Yu the bowl, trying to hide her annoyed expression. “But, big bro, isn’t that a lot?”

“Well, I have to make some for all of my friends, and then you wanted some for your friends as well, right?”

Nanako tapped her foot and pursed her lips, causing Yu to look concerned and kneel down to her level, bowl still in hand.

“Is something wrong, Nanako? You don’t have to bring any to school if you don’t want to, you know.”

Nanako shook her head. “No! That’s not it!”

“What is it, then?”

“You’re being a coward, big bro!” she burst out.

She knew she wasn’t being very nice right now, but the twinge of guilt she felt at telling off her beloved brother was shoved aside by her exasperation.He was being _very_ stupid right now.

“You shouldn’t be giving everyone chocolates when there’s a person you like! You should give _him_ chocolates only. Otherwise he won’t understand!”

Yu’s mouth dropped open and the bowl he’d been holding fell to the floor, scattering chocolate all over the kitchen, but he didn’t move to clean it up, staring at her.

“The… the person I … who?” he asked in a shocked, distant voice.

Nanako looked at him in disbelief.

“Yosuke?”

Yu made a small noise like a balloon being stepped on, or perhaps a dying rat, and Nanako re-evaluated the situation.

“You look so happy when you look at him. You make the same face as when you’re petting the kitties outside, and you don’t make that face for anyone else. Doesn’t that mean you like him?”

Yu ran a hand over his face, looking kind of like Dad when he was having a hard time with work. Nanako bit her lip.

“Sorry, I thought—”

“No, Nanako, you’re right. It does. I just didn’t know I was doing that. Oh no,” he exclaimed, “does that mean everyone else knows? Does _he_ know?!”

“I don’t think so. He looks at you like…” Nanako tried to think of the right explanation. “Oh! He looks at you like you’re the new Detective Loveline toy that he really wants, but you’re too expensive so he can only look but he can’t have you.” Nanako nodded, proud of her analogy, while Yu choked on absolutely nothing.

“ _Does he?_ ”

Nanako had some additional confirmation about Yosuke’s feelings, courtesy of his tendency to speak in his sleep and a certain blond boy’s tendency to tell Nanako everything, but she figured she shouldn’t tell Yu that herself.

Yu still looked a bit shell-shocked, so she started picking up the chocolate he’d dropped. After a few moments, he joined her, and when they were done and the floor had been swept clean, Yu seemed a bit more like himself.

“I’ll tell you what, Nanako. How about we still make chocolates for everyone, but make some extra special ones for Yosuke? And maybe… maybe I’ll tell him how I feel.”

“Ok, big bro!” Nanako replied excitedly, and reached into the cupboard to pull out the musical note-shaped mold she’d gotten at Junes earlier just for this. Yu seemed like he wanted to ask something, but then shook his head and took it from her, smiling.

“Let’s do orange and red for him. And no extra spices, I think he’s had enough strange spicy foods for a lifetime.”

Nanako got to work measuring out a new bowl of chocolate, and the rest of the evening passed happily with her big bro by her side. The chocolates they made for everyone were cute little cat-shaped ones with glitter, and the musical notes for Yosuke came out perfect. She just hoped Teddie had as much success with his side of the plan...


	2. Chapter 2

Yosuke had it all planned out. From where he’d get the chocolates (little store in Okina city about 20 minutes from the train station, far enough away that he probably wouldn’t run into anyone), to how he’d give them (hide them in his locker, ask to go to the bathroom during class and switch them once he’d made triple-certain no one was around), to what he’d do with them when he inevitably chickened out (give them to his mom and earn some good-son points, it was never a bad idea to stock up on those).

That, however, had been without accounting for a certain terribly obnoxious self-proclaimed sibling with a tendency to meddle in everything.

His true mistake had been stopping back at home after his Junes shift to change before heading out, where Teddie had been waiting for him in their shared room, sprawled out on Yosuke’s futon — didn’t he have his own?! — holding a magazine no one should ever have let him buy.

“Yosuke! Look, tomorrow is Valentine’s day!” he exclaimed, pointing out the cover of the magazine.

Damn it. By some miracle, the bear hadn’t seemed to know about this holiday, and Yosuke had managed to convince him that all the chocolates and teddy bears being sold at Junes were just because people got sad in winter, so they sold happy things. He’d only needed _one_ more day! Now he’d have to spend all of the next day doing damage control from whatever ridiculous scheme the magazine and Teddie’s imagination combined managed to cook up. He should probably text the girls right now and give them a heads up.

“It’s your chance for a bear-y romantic confession!”

Yosuke squinted at Teddie. “Yeah, I dunno if you’ve noticed, but I’m not exactly the most popular guy in school. I’m not gonna go confess to someone who hates my guts, and that’s pretty much everyone.”

To be fair, the one person he had something to confess to didn’t hate his guts, but that hardly made it better. Being rejected by someone who hated him was one thing, but to be rejected by his partner… well, he couldn’t think of a more painful thing to imagine, and that was speaking as someone who’d been zapped, frozen, slashed and burnt to literal death multiple times.

“That’s not true,” Teddie insisted. “The team doesn’t hate you!”

“Hate to break it to you but you’re supposed to confess to someone you’re in love with, not just someone who doesn’t hate you,” he replied with apprehension. This was getting a little too close to the truth for comfort.

“But don’t you love theeeem?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “That’s not the same thing as romantic love. Anyway, Chie would kick my ass if I asked her _or_ Yukiko out, and Rise’s made it plenty clear who she’s interested in, so it’s not like there’re a lot of options here.”

“That’s not everyone on the team!”

“...You do realise Kanji and Naoto are _actually dating_ , right? I don’t need 65 kilos of muscle trying to beat me up. And Naoto’s legally allowed to carry a gun.” He shivered at the thought. They were a pretty dangerous couple, now that he thought about it. Definitely not going to get on _their_ bad side.

“Aren’t you fur-getting someone?” Teddie said, coming to sit cross legged on the bed, “There’s Teddiiiiie!” He tilted his head, smiling and batting his eyelashes. Yosuke still didn’t understand how he managed to _sparkle_ in real life. Hell, even in the TV world shadows didn’t sparkle.

Yosuke threw one of his shoes at his head. “I am _not_ asking you out, you dumb bear!”

“Hmph. Your loss,” Teddie replied, tossing his head, then settling back down with a surprisingly serious look that set Yosuke’s heart beating a bit too fast. Shit. He did not like where this was going. “Then you can ask Sensei.”

Teddie was looking directly at Yosuke and it felt like his eyes were pinning him down, keeping him from laughing easily at what was clearly a foolish suggestion. By the time he found his tongue again the pause had been too long, and there was an unpleasant tension in the air. His laugh, coming too late, fell flat.

“Pfft, stop making dumb suggestions.”

“It’s _not_ dumb. Sensei’s awesome! He’s a great cook, he’s nice, he’s handsome, he’s good with children… these are all important qualities to look for in a life partner. And he doesn’t have any red flags. Look, I did the quiz!” Teddie folded back the magazine, holding it up to Yosuke who stepped forward and tugged it out of his hands.

“What the hell have you been reading? I’m gonna tell all the cashiers they’re not allowed to sell you magazines anymore!”

Teddie’s face fell. “You’re so _MEEEAAN_ ,” he wailed. ” I’m gonna tell Mom!”

“Shhh! And for the last damn time, she’s not your Mom!” Yosuke retorted as he shoved the magazine up on a shelf out of Teddie’s reach.

“I’m just trying to help!” he said, sounding sincerely hurt. Yosuke felt bad; Teddie really did usually mean well. He moved to apologize, but was cut off. “I’ve heard you say his name while you’re asleep.” Oh, god. “Last night you asked him to marry you!”

Well, that was both better and much worse than he’d assumed. “Dreams don’t make any sense sometimes, ok! You don’t get any so you wouldn’t understand!”

“But he’s your partner, Yosukeee! You get jealous when he spends time with other people—”

“Stop.”

—and your face is all bright when he calls you—”

“I said stop!”

“—and you look at him like the people on the TV in the kissy movies look at each other—”

“FINE!” Yosuke finally yelled, exasperated to the point of breaking. “Fine, you got me, I like Yu. _So what?_ That doesn’t mean _he_ likes _me_! He can get anyone he wants. Like you said, he’s the perfect guy. And I don’t see how someone as perfect as him could be interested in a fuckup like me. So would you just _drop it?!_ ”

Yosuke stomped to his desk and sat, letting his head drop into his crossed arms. He felt the hot flush on his face and his eyes watering, and damn it this was awful enough of an afternoon without adding crying to it, and having to explain his red eyes to his parents, and — 

“You’re not a fuckup,” Teddie said in a small voice. There were light steps, and then a head dropped to rest on his upper back. “I think you’re great. I’d still be a very lonely bear in the TV world without you.”

Yosuke sighed heavily, his anger melting into plain exhaustion. He lifted his head off the desk and turned to face Teddie. “You’re not so bad yourself, Teddie. But I don’t want to get rejected by Yu. It’s going to be hard enough staying here when he has to leave, but if he’s not even talking to me anymore… I don’t think I could handle that.”

Teddie frowned. “Sensei wouldn’t do that!”

Yosuke reached over to pat him on the head. “Yu’s pretty great, but knowing someone’s interested in you when you’re not can make things awkward. Do you remember Saki? She was one of the first victims.” Teddie nodded. “We could have been friends. But I thought she wanted to go out with me, and… well, you heard her shadow. It made her mad that I took it the wrong way. She thought I was a pain in the ass. I don’t want Yu to feel that way about me.” Yosuke looked down at the floor. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t thought about this before, and it always looped back to this. He didn’t want to lose his best friend.

“But what if he likes you back? He looks at you a lot, too. Sometimes he does it, and then he blushes like he just did something bad. And he looks sad when he comes to Junes and you’re not there. If you don’t tell him then… won’t you always wonder?”

Yosuke stared at Teddie, mouth gaping open. Since when did he have the ability to be that mature? Not only that, but what he’d said made an uncomfortable amount of sense. His time with Yu was running out. If he didn’t say something before he left, would he ever get the chance again? He bit his lip, but saw an obvious problem even if he did want to confess tomorrow.

“Ugh, it’s not like I can get chocolates anywhere this late on the day before Valentine’s…”

Teddie bounced up with a smile. “Don’t worry, Teddie’s got it taken care of!” He grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the chair.

Downstairs, Teddie pulled a Junes bag out of a cupboard, which did indeed contain everything they’d need; chocolate, but also some colorings and nuts, and even a fish-shaped mold which Yu, with his weird fishing obsession, would probably love.

“How’d you know what to get?” he asked while pulling out a bowl, surprised.

“Ummm…” Yosuke looked up at Teddie, who wore a distinctly guilty expression.

“Teddie?”

The bear hurried out of the kitchen. “I have to go get the magazine, the recipe’s in there!”

“Wait!” Yosuke exclaimed, following him. “Don’t climb my bookshelf again, you almost broke my stereo last time!”

Yosuke still wanted to find out why Teddie had seemed so suspicious after the magazine was acquired, but time was running out if he wanted to get this done before his bedtime.

An hour later, the hazelnut and caramel-stuffed fishes with multicolored white chocolate scales were finally done. By some miracle it had all gone off rather well, except one scary moment when Teddie had attempted to microwave a fork, but Yosuke had luckily caught it before it went further than a few sparks. Once everything was clean and put away, they were both too exhausted to do more than wash their hands, brush their teeth, and fall into bed, and Yosuke didn’t get a chance to ask who, exactly, had helped him figure out just what to buy.


	3. Chapter 3

Yosuke awoke the next morning with a sense of foreboding dread that cristallised into low-grade terror as soon as he remembered the events of the previous evening. Teddie had talked him down and convinced him to make chocolates for Yu, and with all the complicated recipe steps to follow he hadn’t had too much time to think any further than the next one. Now he had chocolates in his fridge and no plan at all. His mom’s comment on how sweet it was that he’d made his own chocolates this year, and you’ll have to tell me all about the lucky girl, did not help his speeding heartbeat calm down.

He spent the entire walk to school growing more and more anxious. How was he going to do it? Face to face was out of the question. He could already imagine Yu’s voice, as nice as ever as it apologized, telling him it was very flattering but he didn’t feel the same way. On his desk would have been good, but he was going to be in way too late to do that without being seen. He would rather keep this specific embarrassment private. In his locker, that could be a good option… but the main goal here was to actually let Yu know how he felt, so it couldn’t be anonymous. Yu would probably be getting chocolates from half the school as it was, so unlabeled chocolates wouldn’t go very far.

He formulated a basic plan. Leave the chocolates at his locker, with a hastily added note. Sneak out during class under cover of visiting the bathroom to put them in Yu’s locker without anyone seeing. And finally, run away the moment the bell rang so he didn’t have to face the fallout in person. He was trying to convince himself it’d all go well when a familiar voice rang out behind him.

“Hello, Yosuke.”

He jumped about half a foot in the air and thanked whatever gods or demons were listening that he hadn’t been on his bike that day.

“He— hey, partner!”

“Are you alright?” Yu had his concerned look on, the slightest tightening at the corners of his eyes, but there was also some sort of… apprehension there that Yosuke couldn’t quite place.

“Yep! Doing great! Why do you ask!” Right. Because _that_ didn’t sound even more suspicious.

Luckily, Yu just raised an eyebrow at him and changed the subject, not even mentioning the date or asking if he’d planned anything for it, which Yosuke was very grateful for. He spent the rest of their walk talking about some weird historical thing he’d learned from Nanako’s game show the night before, which would have bored Yosuke half to sleep out of anyone else’s mouth but somehow managed to be captivating from him. So captivating that Yosuke didn’t realise until he was already in his seat that he hadn’t transferred the chocolates to his locker. _Shit._ How was he going to do it now? He couldn’t very well ask to go to the bathroom and walk out with them in hand. And what if Yu saw the box in his bag and asked who it was for?

His anxious spiral was interrupted by a brand new source of stress when girl after girl came by Yu’s desk to drop off beautifully wrapped boxes with shy blushes, and Yu sent each of them back box still in hand. How he managed to do it without making them angry was something Yosuke would never understand, but somehow they all left with a smile. If Yu was turning everyone down, what chance could Yosuke possibly have?

* * *

Yukiko could have gotten naked and tap danced on the teacher’s desk that morning and Yosuke wouldn’t have noticed, so caught up in his own thoughts was he. He went through all five stages of grief in a single class, from denial — I don’t even care if he rejects me! — to anger — at Teddie for convincing him to do this, at himself for being so afraid of it — to bargaining, depression and finally acceptance — he won’t ever return my feelings, there’s no point wondering about it — and then doing it all again in reverse order during the next class. By the time lunch finally came around, he’d sweat through the back of his shirt and was as tired as if he’d ran a marathon.

He figured he would just slip out during lunch and get it over with, but Yu turned around before he could get up.

“Will you come give out these chocolates to the team with me?” he asked, with that smile Yosuke couldn’t refuse.

“Of course.”

* * *

Yu had made adorable little chocolate cats, and seemingly had enough for half the school; not just the team, but also Ebihara, Naoki, some girl from the acting club, Kou and Daisuke, and even some of the teachers (not Kashiwagi, though; apparently even Yu’s amiability had its limits). After exchanging pleasantries with all of them, and the extra 10 minutes it took to detach Rise from Yu’s arm, they barely made it back in class before the bell rang. Yu placed another bag on each of Yukiko and Chie’s desks, smiling at them, but Yosuke noticed there was none for him.

His mind went into overdrive analyzing what that meant. Did Yu like him so little he didn’t even want to give him _friendship_ chocolates? No, that was his stress talking and he knew better than to give it credit. Had he ran out and figured Yosuke would be the most understanding? Well, that seemed fair enough. Or… did Yu have a different plan for him? Could Yosuke allow himself to hope for it?

While the bell rang and students walked back in, Yu turned in his chair to catch Yosuke’s eye, an unfamiliar incertitude in his expression. Yosuke stared as he realised he was even biting his lip. Yu was _always_ perfectly in control. The only time he’d seen that mask break down had been for Nanako.

“Will you wait for me after school, partner?”

Yosuke’s eyes widened. It was extremely rare for Yu to use that pet name back for him. “Ok!” he replied as their teacher walked in.

His focus that afternoon was no better than in the morning, although for different reasons. When classes finally ended, he followed Yu out the door eagerly.

“So, where to?”

Yu seemed to hesitate, then said, “The hospital. I have some more chocolates for one of the nurses there.”

Yosuke tried to keep the stabbing pain in his chest from showing up on his face. Yu just wanted company while making the rounds of his acquaintances outside of class, that was all. Yosuke’s silly hopes had, clearly, been misguided. The rest of the afternoon proved this right, as they followed the hospital up with the daycare, a visit to an old woman at the riverbank, and even a stop at the shrine.

“What’s next?” Yosuke asked dejectedly as they walked away from the police station, where they’d just been to see Dojima. He was beginning to wonder how Yu had possibly fit so many packages in his bag; this was getting outright ridiculous. He’d never noticed before just how many people Yu knew in town, either.

“That… was the last stop,” Yu said. He looked insistently at Yosuke, like there was something he wanted to say, and then dropped his eyes and shook his head. “Let’s head home.”

* * *

They were halfway across the Samegawa riverfront when Yosuke put a hand on Yu’s shoulder to stop him. This evening hadn’t gone the way he’d hoped it would, and he didn’t have any expectations for what was about to happen, but their paths would split up just past here and it was now or never.

“Yosuke?” Yu asked, turning to face him by the light of a streetlamp. There was no one around; it was too late, too cold, and people were either out on dates or home regretting the lack of them by now.

Yosuke reached a hand into his bag, placing it on the box but not pulling it out yet. He looked at Yu’s feet, unable to meet his eyes. 

“I wasn’t sure about doing this, but… you’re leaving soon, partner, and I don’t think I could live with myself if I didn’t tell you. It’s been the craziest and most amazing year of my life, and sure it was partly because of the TV world… but it was mostly because of you. Everything is exciting when you’re around. Even school isn’t as boring! I feel like I’m the better version of myself with you. I never expected to feel this way about a guy, nevermind my best friend, but... “ Yosuke swallowed hard and forced the words out. “I like you. I know you turned down everybody who asked you today, but please at least take these, even if it means nothing to you.” He pulled the box out of his bag and finally looked up at Yu as he held them out.

He’d been expecting disappointment, an apologetic smile, or maybe in the worst case, disgust. What he wasn’t prepared for was the warmth in Yu’s eyes or the huge smile on his face, brighter than any he’d seen before, nor the square box with picture perfect orange wrapping he held. Yu’s smile grew bigger yet as Yosuke caught his eye. He reached forward to grab the box and, to Yosuke’s confusion, set both of them aside on the ground before taking one large step forward and crushing him in a hug so tight it expelled all the air from his lungs in a single huff.

Yosuke felt an echoing grin paint itself across his face and he buried his head into Yu’s shoulder. He could feel Yu’s warm breath ghosting across his ear and his soft hair brushing his nose, and even though it tickled it was absolutely the most wonderful feeling in the world. There was only one thing missing for this to be perfect, and it was — 

“Air— partner I can’t— breathe—”

Yu loosened his arms and stepped back, blushing. “Sorry, I got a little carried away.”

“Don’t apologize,” Yosuke said as he pulled Yu back into another — looser — hug.

They stood like that for a minute in the cold yellow light before Yu broke the silence.

“I like you too, Yosuke.” He trembled, and his hands closed more tightly around Yosuke’s shoulders. “I like you _so much_.”

Yosuke pulled back to see tears in Yu’s eyes. “Hey! Hey, don’t cry, this is a good thing,” he said with a touch of alarm as he thumbed them away.

Yu smiled and shook his head. “No, I know. It is. I just didn’t think I could be this happy.”

That made Yosuke blush — how could _he_ be the reason Yu looked like that? He felt his breath grow shallow as they continued to look into each other’s eyes. Everyone talked of kisses and wandering hands and more, but this unbroken gaze had a magic of its own and he thought he might get lost in the sheer intimacy of it. Finally he mustered up the courage to step forward, eyes dropping to lips, but Yu stepped smoothly backwards. Before Yosuke could question it, he had scooped the chocolate boxes up and was beckoning him to follow.

“Humor me just a little longer, please?”

Yosuke tilted his head and followed Yu when no explanation was forthcoming, reaching for the orange box as they walked up the hill behind the river. There was no light but the moon here, which luckily shone bright enough this night to guide them. Yosuke pulled back the orange wrapping as carefully as he could. Inside the box, perfectly aligned musical notes alternated red and orange, the slight hint of shimmer in them catching in the moonlight.

He shuffled the paper and lid into his bag to free up his hand, but looked up to find there was already a piece of candy waiting in front of his lips.

“I hope you like them,” Yu said. It was hard to tell in the dark, but Yosuke thought he could make out a deep flush across his cheeks. He felt his own face flame as he realised he was being hand fed chocolates, and leaned forward to catch it with his teeth before he could overthink it further.

Any embarrassment he might have felt at the situation was instantly overridden by the smooth, delicious flavor of milk chocolate and strawberry flooding his mouth. It was perfect — of course it was perfect, it was _Yu_ who’d made them, but even so the shell was just the right thickness, the filling an ideal consistency, not too sweet or sticky. And despite their color they weren’t orange-flavored, because his best friend knew him _that_ well, knew that he loved the color and hated the flavor, and if Yosuke hadn’t already fallen for him he would have in that moment.

He turned to Yu, adoration painted in broad strokes on his face.

“You’re perfect, partner.”

Yu ducked his head and laughed. “It’s just chocolate.”

“It’s never _just_ anything with you in the kitchen,” Yosuke replied, knocking his shoulder against Yu’s. “There’s no way mine are anywhere near as good.”

“I know I’ll love them,” Yu said.

“Hmm?”

“You made them for me.”

How he could say things like that with such a straight face, as easily as saying “the sky is blue” or “Chie loves meat,” went over Yosuke’s head. What was he supposed to answer to that? Rather than try to figure it out, he reached across Yu to open the box he still held, pulling out one of the fishes he and Teddie had made. “Here, try one.”

Yu imitated his earlier actions, snapping up the chocolate with his teeth. His eyes drifted shut as he chewed, and he hummed lightly.

“Yosuke, this is amazing. Is there.. Hazelnut? And caramel?”

“Mm. Yeah,” Yosuke replied, embarrassed at the excessive praise.

“I had no idea you could bake like this,” Yu said earnestly, eyes back on Yosuke.

“Well, I had some help from Teddie.”

“Teddie, hmm?” Yu seemed thoughtful, and more than a little suspicious. “Remind me to thank him later. And you should probably thank Nanako.”

“Huh? What do you mean, partner?”

“Did you originally plan to confess to me today? Or did Teddie help you decide to do it?”

“He did … wait. Did we get set up by Teddie and Nanako?”

Yu chuckled. “It looks like it. But,” he said, lightly taking hold of Yosuke’s elbow and turning him to face the view they’d just reached, “I don’t think I can find it in me to be mad about it.”

Yosuke leaned on the fence, looking out at the scattered lights of Inaba. “Neither can I, I guess. What are we doing up here, anyway? It’s cold!”

Yu came to stand next to Yosuke. “Last summer you told me I was special to you, right here. That’s the day I realised how special you were to me, too. I remember thinking how perfect you were — the sun was making your hair glow and you were blushing like mad over saying such sappy stuff out loud, but for me you were willing to do it. I wanted to kiss you so badly, Yosuke. I’ve imagined kissing you here a hundred times and more.”

Yu turned to Yosuke then, tilting his chin up with one of his hand while the other pushed back his bangs.

“May I?”

He was so very close. Yosuke thought he might faint; his face was on fire where Yu’s hands touched it, and he wasn’t quite sure how he was still standing considering his legs felt like jelly. That seemed like it could be a problem, so he grabbed Yu’s shoulders to hold himself up. He looked up at the slightly taller boy expectantly only to find a slightly worried expression. Oh, right, he needed to answer, and now he’d waited too long and he was making it weird and —

His body seemed to take over and he found himself moving across the remaining few inches between them. He fit his lips to Yu’s and it was like a jolt of lightning flashed through him, entry point: his lips. When it abated, all his stress and anxiety and fear seemed to leave with it, leaving behind only calm bliss. Yosuke’s hands slid up easily to tangle in Yu’s silky grey hair, nails scraping his scalp ever so gently, and he took advantage of Yu’s small gasp of surprise to slip the tip of his tongue into his mouth. The marvelous warmth of Yu’s tongue against his ripped away the last of his grasp on conscious thought, and he surrendered himself to their kiss.

It was, all things considered, a rather amateur first kiss, with excessive saliva, artless crushing of lips, and altogether way too much tongue. When Yosuke finally drew away, Yu’s eyes were hazy and bright, and he breathed, “be mine, partner,” in a ragged voice. Yosuke wouldn’t have traded any of it for the world. 


End file.
